borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bulldog
Variants |model = SG1200 |prefix = |damage = 291 |accuracy = 56.7 |fire_rate = 1.2 |magazine = 20 |notes = Shoots Rockets, +38% Recoil Reduction |image = OrageTerribleBulldog.png }} |model = ZPR100 |prefix = |damage = 123 |accuracy = 35.0 |fire_rate = 1.6 |magazine = 20 |notes = 1.5x Weapon Zoom, +28% Damage, +7% Recoil Reduction |image = Zpr100_terrible_bulldog_43.png }} |model = SG100 |prefix = |damage = 111 |accuracy = 35.0 |fire_rate = 1.2 |magazine = 20 |notes = not shown multiplier: x9,3.6x Weapon Zoom, -8% Recoil Reduction, +1% Damage |image = Sg100_terrible_bulldog.jpg }} |model = ZPR1200D |prefix = |damage = 211 х9 |accuracy = 22.5 |fire_rate = 1.6 |magazine = 20 |notes = 4.0x Weapon Zoom, +48% Recoil Reduction |image = My bad dog.png }} Languages: Русский With explosive elemental Found one of these with explosive elemental damage... should we add it to the article? I'm sticking a link to the pic on Photobucket because the upload function isn't working for me at the moment. http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb41/TwlightDarkFyre/SPR100BlastBulldog.png --HybridDragoness 05:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :stole his image and put it in the table --Raisins 04:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I found one that has the "holy crap it shoots rockets" effect plus shock elemental damage and a scope, which makes a powerful combo. I will post stats and pics eventually. yeah, I found one that shoots rockets with corrosive damage as well... I would upload but that would mean finding my camera and I can't be fcked.Milky the Skaggot 03:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Largest Shotgun Magazine in the game? I think not. (cuz im dumb?) I was over at the weapon page. And it said it had the largest weapon magazine in the game. I have a Lvl 50 Roland that has the Grievous Crux with 41 shells to shoot. I would put up a picture but my camera sucks. : Your Roland's Overload and various other factors, like class mods, boosted your Crux's clip size, which is normally 18 (less than the Bulldog's 20). If you equipped a Bulldog, your skills would boost it to 45-46 shells to shoot, which is more than your Crux. --Kirby22003 06:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::@User:MegaManX10 roland has mag capacity expansion skills. equip a bulldog and see how many rounds you get. <+> Dr. F 06:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Crux = 18 shells :* Level 5 Overload = +60% weap mag size :* Heavy Gunner COM, +Level 4 Overload = +48% weap mag size :* Heavy Gunner COM = +75% weap mag size : If everything was maxed, and I'm assuming the buffs stack normally, you can get up to 50 shells in your Crux. Which also means you'd get 56 shells in a Bulldog. --Nagamarky 07:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ZPR900 U Terrible Bulldog found this one, pretty good, :) not on the list so i am posting it image here ] U hunter's bulldog i have the highest bulldog i've seen yet. 233 X 7, 4.0 zoom, 1.9 fire rate with +58% recoil reduction and +50% accuracy. level 61 and a very nice gun. i also have high level desert, U terrible, terrible and detonating bulldogs as well. SAIYANHULK 13:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) how do you post guns/images to the varities section? i have a number of high level bulldog shotguns, including a level 61 hunters bulldog, 262 x 7 with a 1.9 fire rate. i can't seem to get the information to look like the previous examples. any help would be appreciated. 15:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) best bulldog yet i doubt anyone can top this one. 207 X 9 damage, 1.9 fire rate, 3.6 zoom with 64% recoil reduction and 72.9 accuracy. extremely sweet. SAIYANHULK 04:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC i don't fib about guns, shotguns are my favorite in borderlands. this little beauty rocks with a ogre mod. i've soloed crawmerax with brick a few times with this one, lol. SAIYANHULK 04:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ''- Picture or didn't happen ¬¬'' Signed: Makenshi I guess "best" is in the eye of the beholder. Found this one today in the Nest. More damage, higher power zoom, but less acc'y and recoil reduction. Although a Soldier with a maxxed Scattershot Skill could turn this Dog into a killer sniper-shotty . Oh, yeah. And this one actually exists. {wink} (Pic = proof, S'HULK, as Makenshi pointed out.) 03:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Barks? While running through zombie island, I pulled this gun out and began making zombie soup with it. But I noticed occasionally I would hear a distinctive woof/bark every 3-4 shots. Its hard to hear over the sound of the weapon itself, but I'm pretty sure it is there. Can anyone help confirm this? -KJ 00:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::see:bad title. : The only time I've noticed a barking sound while using my Bulldog is when the neighbor's yappy little dog is at it. But I haven't heard any barking within the game. MasterMarf 20:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC)